


Family Tree, Stilinski and Hale

by thatonekid



Series: Keeping up with the family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know how to tag this, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, family tree, original relationship characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: This is just a family tree for a new story. Please enter at own risk
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Origianl Female Characters/Original Male Characters, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Keeping up with the family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Family Tree, Stilinski and Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a new story I'm writing. I just needed somewhere to put this. I also thought this would make sense and could help you keep track of everyone.

The Stilinskis' 

Noah - 43- 06-12 - Deceased - Human  
Claudia - 37 - 12-06 - Deceased - Human  
Stiles - 23 - 05-10 - Alive - Human  
Daphne - 22 - 08-13 - Alive - Human  
Eloise - 5 - 01-15 - Alive - Human - Daugther of Daphne  
Harper - 5 - 04-20 - Alive - Human - Daugther of Stiles - Twin of Penelope  
Penelope - 5 - 04-20 - Alive - Human - Daughter of Stiles - Twin of Haper

The Hale's 

Betty-Lou - 83 -09-30 - Alive - Original Alpha Hale  
Kenneth "Kenny" - 80 - 11-24 - Alive - Alpha Mate - Married to Betty-Lou  
Junelynn "June" "Auntie" 61 - 03-01 - Alive - Human - Daughter to Betty-Lou and Kenny - Wife to Bart  
Bartholomew "Bart" - 59 - 02-14 - Alive - Beta - Son-In-Law - Husband to June  
Agatha "Aggie" - 57 - 10-22 - Alive - Human - Daughter to Betty-Lou and Kenny - Wife to Ian  
Ian - 55 - 07-31 - Alive - Human - Son-In-Law - Husband to Aggie  
Lilian "Lili" - 37 - 08-21 - Alive - Beta - Daugther to Aggie and Ian - Wife to Kaleb  
Kaleb - 37 - 06-30 - Alive - Human - Son-In-Law - Husband to Lili  
Dalia - 19 - 05-31 - Alive - Beta - Daughter to Lili and Kaleb  
Sashalee "Sasha" - 10 - 12-24 - Alive - Beta - Daughter to Lili and Kaleb - Twin of Dalton  
Dalton - 10 - 12-24 - Alive - Human - Son to Lili and Kaleb - Twin of Sashalee  
Talia - 35 - 01-01 - Alive - Alpha - Daughter to Aggie and Ian - Wife to Edward  
Edward "Eddie" -35 - 04-10 - Alive - Alpha Mate - Son-In-Law - Husband to Talia  
Lucy-Mae - 18 - 03-18 - Alive - Alpha in Training - Daughter to Talia and Eddie  
Alivia "Livi" - 1 - 08-02 - Alive - Beta - Daughter to Lucy - Granddaughter to Talia and Eddie  
Derek - 16 - 07-08 - Alive - Beta - Son to Talia and Eddie  
Cora - 14 - 09-10 - Alive - Human - Daughter to Talia and Eddie  
Jonas - 12 - 10-31 - Alive - Beta - Son to Talia and Eddie  
Peter - 32 - 11-02 - Alive - Beta - Son to Aggie and Ian 

The Pets of the Hales  
3 year old Husky - Lavander  
4 year old tabby cat - Lollipop  
8 kittens from Lollipop  
More to come as I think of them.

The Pets of the Stilinski's  
5 year old blue nose pit bull - Olilander  
10 year old tabby cat - Alivin aka Chippie

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Also if any of these names are yours it is purely coincidental


End file.
